Destroying All That's Left
by ForeverRio
Summary: Jack can feel Tyler returning. Refusing to repeat the choas of Fight Club, he's decided on a full proof plan to help him stay in control. Reacting to his every thought! Unfortunately, kissing Angel Face wasn't in that plan. That just kinda happened. Slash


Heya! Master Fifer, YL, Wolfie and I were watching _Fight Club_ the other night, because Wolfie hadn't seen it. It was my second time watching it, and was about four months after Fifer, YL, And I's major FC addiction. While I was watching it I randomly thought up this, then wrote it. Also, I told myself I couldn't change usernames _again_ unless I actually bothered to upload something. This has another, hmm, two chapters I think.

Rated M for Mastery Of The F Word. Whoo!

So cha, here it is. Constructive Criticism heavily welcomed. Hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer : So, we were like, totatally walking through the park talking about Fight Club, and I was like; so yeah. I sooo don't own it. Then Mike was all 'Wait whut?' and I was all; 'Lol yeah, I don!' Then we got sodas.

Destroying all that's Left

I was running. These past two years, I always seemed to be running. It was aggregating, annoying.

Fearful.

This new journey, which was really just an extent of the old, picked up four months after I'd shot Tyler. He hadn't re-appeared, oh contraire. He wasn't that stupid. But it was happening all over again. The black outs. Days where I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Days where I just wasn't feeling_ myself._ I'd ignored it.

Project Mayhem was dead to me. Why would I pay attention to the behavior that started it? No, I played the sheep. A regular joe feverishly ignoring the animalistic part of himself.

Marla had to point it out to me.

"The hell Jack?" Yes. She'd finally figured out my name. It didn't stop her from calling me Tyler during sex.

"What?" What had I done now? What could I possibly have done to offend your smoke filled lungs now? I don't know what I'd been thinking, sticking with her. It's funny. I fought for her safety. I'd kept her away from Tyler's clutches. Shot myself in the face. Not for her specifically but she was a contributing reason.

And she was commitment shy.

Turned cold turkey the minute I was steady past month three.

She was eyeing me. Kept glancing into my eyes like she was checking to make sure I sober. "You don't remember last night?"

_Where_ had this come from? "Yes I do. I took you out to dinner, we came back here, then fucked." I woke up in bed alone.

"No you don't." Marla insisted. "You wouldn't be naked if you did. Also," She turned around after blowing smoke in my face. "We didn't fuck."

I left two nights later. This time, I went where she wouldn't follow. I never did remember what we supposedly did. Even told myself she was screwing with me. She was a women. They did those things when on their PMS. Just to scare you.

Pathetic lies.

It wasn't until I woke up in a park. Gun in my hand. With Tyler's laugh filling my head. Tyler's laugh put it all together. He was getting ahead of me again. He was watching my movements. He was coming back.

I tried several different cities. Nothing stopped it. I was getting progressively worse. My blackouts were longer. My headaches bigger. The news showing Project Mayhem recorded each of their acts as they got worse.

I wasn't going to let it happen.

Tyler was expecting a fight. Tyler was expecting a lot of things. He was Tyler.

He was me.

Soon he was going to try again for the body. Try again to shove my mind out of the way. This time round, he wasn't going to be nice. No playing. No toying. Just an all out war for control.

I was paranoid. Project Mayhem members were everywhere. No matter where I seemed to go, they followed me. Work. Home. Place to place. City to city. No matter how many times I submitted evidence to the police, it disappeared. Pretending to be Tyler was ridiculous. They never bought it. Tyler had a distinct walk. A distinct attitude. Talking, moving, laughing. All with a deadly sort of grace.

_I am Tyler's left over shell. _

Of course they saw through me.

After a while we seemed to come to terms. They left me alone. I stopped feverishly submitting Project Mayhem information to different police forces. Perfect unspoken agreement.

Not now. Now It was starting back up and they seemed to know it. Like sharks circling a bleeding diver. Like that diver, waiting for the sharks to strike, I was waiting for Mayhem members to jump me. Like the sharks, waiting for the diver to die, Project Mayhem was waiting for Tyler. But I had the upper hand.

I'd read psychology books. Dove into the field, head first. Having your imaginary friend become a successful anarchist cult leader makes you want to do stuff like that. All I had to remember was that Tyler was me. I was fighting myself. He wasn't real.

When that didn't work I had an ace in the hole. This ace would prove to be my only effective weapon against Tyler. The only one that would be able to bury him for good.

Instant action.

Doing what I thought, the moment I thought it. Tyler could stop my movements. Tyler could hit me, kick me. Tyler could control my body at times. But he couldn't react to a situation if I was fast enough. Just thought it then did it. Impulse.

Like the gunshot that killed him the first time.

A 'what if' followed by 'I did.'

Real answers are never easy to follow. Thinking then instantly doing was harder then you could imagine. In theory it's simple. In theory everything's simple. Actually having to do it however...

Your mind likes to think. Likes to over process things. Humans truly think far to much. You see a burger. You think "I'm hungry." Easy, but your mind has already launched into a bloody war. Are you really hungry? Do you want the burger or something else? What stores are nearby? Can you afford it? Will it make you fat? Will people see you eating at this fast food place? All this. Because your hungry.

Instant reaction to a thought requires total control over mind. You can't fear. You can't stumble. You have to go with the flow. Basically, you can't think.

If I wanted to beat Tyler I was going to have to do it. React to my thoughts right as I thought them. Which brings about the one fatal flaw.

What could I react to that would kill Tyler? I wasn't going to shoot myself again. Not unless he showed himself to me while blowing up more buildings. Or people.

I'm just rather declined to the gun thing, you see. There's only so many times you'll come out alive. Tyler's filled with luck.

And my point is-I'm not Tyler.

One night it all came to me. So fast I almost thought I'd developed another personality. One who was throwing me helpful hints. He'd probubly screw me over right after Tyler left.

Project Mayhem was Tyler's baby. His great gift to the universe. In Project Mayhem Tyler lived on. His trained monkeys worshiped his name. His goal to undermine society carried out everyday. Project Mayhem. Tyler's reason for returning.

I'd have to destroy it.

Tyler would have no reason for coming back. With Fight Club long dead, it would successfully shatter his last legacy. Stop his laughter, echoing about my head.

Or so I hoped.

Besides, It was only right. Technically I brought Project Mayhem into this world. I had given birth to Tyler after all. I'd be the one to bring about it's end. I could only think of one place to start.

The broken house Tyler and I used to share.

_I am Tyler's abandoned hopes. _

I stood in the living room. The house had only gotten worse. Had been a simple biohazard before . Now it was a screaming death trap. Too many people had walked through it's decaying halls. Slept in it's decaying rooms.

I'd already fallen through the floor twice.

Our stuff was still here. Empty tubs. Beds, piles of paper. Soap. Perfect for my base. I'd decided to work out of here. Counter Project Mayhem's attacks with attacks of my own. On them. Let's see Tyler handle completely random attacks on his own army!

Nothing could happen right away. No, I had to gather tools. Weapons. All my actions were going to be completely random. I had to arm myself for when I decided to go out. At any time. Any place. Tyler would be predicting my moves. He would try to warn his members. Get ahead of me. But this time, I was the one prepared.

Tyler knew everything that would get me going. Every fear trigger. Every detail that pissed me off. To get around that I was going to preform the trickiest act yet. I'd have to purposely ignore the things Tyler would do that angered me.

Tyler would predict that.

I'd have to react to everything differently.

Tyler would find my breaking point.

It left me only one option. To twist myself. My mentality. To become so random, to react upon every weird wim that not even Tyler could predict what I'd do. So crazy that I wouldn't know what I'd be doing. Their's a good chance I'd completely ruin myself in the process, but hey. No more Tyler, eh?

Two days, eight stolen credit cards, and a robbed Starbucks later I was ready. Throw anything at me Tyler! I'll destroy your army! I'll be the poacher to your trained monkey's! Openly laughing at Tyler Durden was the worst possible thing a man can do in his life. Openly laughing at Tyler often brought death down on your head-but what was he going to do to _me_? A thorough beating wasn't going to fix this one. He knew that. I knew that. In the mourning I was going to launch my crazy attacks. I'd been careful to avoid scheming. The plans I did come up with I made sure to detail thoroughly. Then trashed. Set it afire in my mind. When I woke up, I was ready for Tyler to have set the whole damn army on my front door.

Instead Angel Face stormed in.

Did Not See This Coming might as well have been stamped across my forehead. I'd taunted Tyler, and he'd sent a guichii model wannabe? Maybe Tyler was more ahead of me than I had thought.

Or maybe this was a coincidence. Those happened once in a while, right?

Right. My mind said. Like how it was a coincidence that you found those plane tickets? Like it was a coincidence that each time you went to a knew place a fight club had already started?

I had made a pact to make instant decisions. Follow through on a thought. Mind says it isn't a coincidence? Then I'm going to react instantly and believe it.

"Sir?" Angel Face hd gone pale. Interesting, it looked like he face-planted into a pile of chalk. "Sir! Your back!"

Overjoyed, a massive smile broke out on his perfect face. How the hell did he keep that face model like? He should've at least had a crooked nose. An off look, he'd been in just as many fights as I had. I had personally beaten the shit out of him! Yet he was standing before me know, almost a year later. Same perfect face.

"Sir! Sir!" Aw shit the model was talking. I could always act like Tyler, couldn't I? We did have the same body, same body meant same expressions?

Good luck. My mind snorted at me. Have fun while he shoots you.

Wow. Wasn't even following through with my mind for a day and it was already getting me into trouble. "Why are you here?" I asked. Well, snapped.

He blinked. Those big round eyes of his got bigger, if that was possible. Puppy dog adoration slowly morphing into confusion. While he stared I went to make myself some coffee. Sure as hell was going to need it.

Sitting down, I reached for a paper. I didn't want him here. Certainly wasn't going to pretend I wanted him here. He knew it, or should know it.

After nearly ten minutes of reading the news he finally spoke.

"Your not Sir." He said in a small voice. I didn't bother to look up.

"Nope."

"You're the one that doesn't like me." It wasn't just how he said it. Lost, lonely, like a child who was told Santa wasn't real. It was what he said. No one, besides Marla and possibly Bob had known their were two personalities. Oh everyone had their own thoughts. They knew Tyler had something wrong with him-without a doubt. People just weren't that crazy even when screwing around. But he joked so much, changed moods so often that most of his monkey's shrugged it off. Tyler was a jokester but a serious jokester.

Every now and then I'd appear. For real, none of that faked memory bull. I was so clueless, they knew it had to be a disorder of some kind.

Bob referred to that side of me as Cornelis. Marla knew the truth. Called me Jack. But I hadn't realized any one else had figured out their were two personalities. Two permanent ones.

Looked like Angel Face was smarter than his apperance projected.

It was enough to make me look up at him. "I suppose I don't." I wasn't upset, or pissed anymore. This had rattled me a bit.

Angel Face backed up a step. Was he really afraid of me? Looking into his eyes proved he was. I didn't want that. Tyler lived on things like that.

I wasn't Tyler.

In this situation Tyler would have cracked a joke or said something ridiculous that made you relax but think he was crazy at the same time. I didn't have that kind of ability. Wished I did.

Which was why Tyler had it.

Honestly I didn't know what to say. Angel Face was looking at me like a deer looks at a starved bear. Uncomfortable didn't come close to covering what I felt.

"I didn't know. I'll leave." Angel Face was backing slowly to the door.

Just because I didn't want him to leave thinking I was going to eat him wasn't why I stopped him. It's because my mind had yelled out it's first good idea.

I'd reacted to it.

_He's a leader of Project Mayhem! Stop him, he has information!_

How did I know he was a leader? Because Tyler knew.

"Hold up."

He froze.

"I'm not going to lie to you." _I am however, going to rant!_ "Look, it's pretty obvious by now. Everyone-all you Project Mayhem freaks seem to see it. I sure as hell can see it. He's coming back. Tyler's decided to make a run for it again. My body that is." I was staring. Hard. Angel Face had to get how serious I was. How desperate this all is! "I can't, I won't let him come back. He's caused," _So much bad shit I don't know where to start_, "all this, all of you to change. It's not-" I was losing my train of thought. Caught between shaking with fear or screaming angrily. I started to repeat myself-but caught it. I finally ended with a nearly screamed; "And he's trying to kill me!"

Staring at Angel Face made me realize two things. One was that I hadn't known people's eyes could go that wide. Second was the inner mixture of rage and calmness I felt wasn't _me_. Matter of fact it was consuming me. Whipping against my insides, attacking my rib cage. Thundering up to my throat, my brain. Laughter bounced between my ears. Back n' forth in my head. I groaned. Took a few steps forward.

World spinning, I staggered. Something slammed into me. Suddenly I was holding onto the kitchen counter.

"Hey Pretty, I see your face is still intact." Words that weren't mine ripped from my mouth. Tyler was here-but he wasn't. Stabbing pain seared the back of my head, like claws were trying to rip me at me. I don't know what Angel Face said. I could neither see nor hear him.

"Good, because I like it that way." I was losing the battle. Tyler was winning, through sheer strength alone. Why had he chosen now to strike-did he want to tell Angel Face something? Is that why the blonde was here?

_Don't get distracted._ My mind ordered. Glad to see it was still being bossy, even under the pain. _He's not real. He's not real_. No matter how hard I concentrated, no matter how long I repeated those three words, I still felt myself losing. It wasn't working. Because Tyler felt real.

Looked real. Acted real.

I couldn't convince myself otherwise.

Time for plan B! I stopped fighting. Felt Tyler's serge of victory, felt the sweet blackness come to swallow me whole. Refusing to get eaten by it, I waited. One minute, two.

_-Kiss him._

It could've been Tyler's thoughts, or mine. Personally, I have no idea. Simply put into play my newest rule. My last defense. React upon every thought. One of us had thought it, so I was going to _do_ it.

Throwing myself together, I focused. Focused on that thought, _kiss him,_ then shoved. As hard as I could. Shoved the thought, shoved myself, shoved everything at Tyler.

He wasn't prepared

Wish I knew what happened next. Wish I knew who kissed Angel Face, myself or Tyler. Might've been both of us.

Knowing that I won was enough.

_I am Tyler's ever present shadow. _

Waking up, I got a nice view of the decaying ceiling. Whatever had happened after I (we?) kissed Angel was a massive jumble of colors, sounds. Tyler had receded at the same moment I'd regained control. It had been too much for our mind to track.

I was on my back, _how'd that happen?,_ on the floor. Sitting up on my elbows allowed me to look around the room.

I was tired, exhausted. Completely drained. But I found slight humor when I finally spotted Angel Face. He was on top of the kitchen counter, so far back he was practically under the cupboards. Hand over his mouth, eyes wide as dinner plates. Other hand hugging his knees close.

Since I'm new to my last defense, speaking everything on my mind out at once, I almost didn't say it. The first thing that popped into my head. Thought it was stupid. But at the same time, I needed to say it. Had to get used to saying everything, if I wanted to be in control.

"So, you want to stay for dinner?"

I almost lost my serious expression when that smile cracked my face.

Thnx for teh read! R n R' :D


End file.
